Tumblr Prompts
by boldcastiel
Summary: Drabbles I've written for prompts sent to me on Tumblr (Mainly Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: _WRITE A THING OF CAS TICKLING DEAN I COMMAND IT _from hopefuldean (kittendean . co . vu)

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail)

Not since Mary Winchester was alive had Dean been tickled. He and Sam may be brothers with a strange co-dependency issue, but they were both 30 something year old work partners, and Dean was certain that tickling wasn't anywhere in that equation. But ever since he'd gotten with Cas, he'd become a lot more relaxed, a lot more accepting of affection and a whole lot more in the way of understanding that people actually loved him. It seemed that somewhere in Cas' equation of loving Dean Winchester, tickling was a coefficient.

It all began when they were watching Doctor Who reruns one afternoon, Dean's head in Cas' lap, half asleep. Cas wanted to get up to go pee or something as equally unimportant, and Dean wasn't moving. He was comfortable. His needs came first. Turns out he was still ticklish, even after all those years of life on the road and hunting. After being to Hell. Good thing they didn't use tickling as a torture technique down there, because Dean would have said yes a lot sooner. He would have said yes to moving for Cas if he could breathe. But Cas reached over and ran his hand up the side of Dean's ribcage, and he squirmed, and Cas' face split into this really scary smile that was all teeth, and began actually tickling Dean. And Dean couldn't draw a breath for the life of him because he was laughing so hard. Eventually he just rolled off the side of the couch, gasping for air as Cas laughed and stood up and made his way to the bathroom, probably not only to piss but to gloat over this new found information.

Of course, Cas used it every chance he got. If he wanted something, he'd just tickle Dean until he said yes. After sex, he'd just tickle Dean so that he'd go another round and not fall asleep. He even tickled Dean when he proposed to him, though Dean still would've said yes even if Cas had been taking away his away his air thanks to those nimble fingers. On their wedding day, he tickled Dean during their first dance, causing Dean to double over and fall over onto the floor, Cas still tickling him, so it turned out to be more a first tickle as a couple than a first dance as a couple. And even on Dean's dying day, the last thing Cas did as he said he loved him was tickle him. And Dean's last wheezing breath was taken as he pushed out a 'yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: _U SHOULD WRITE CAS TRYING TO USE A COMPUTER _by hopefuldean (kittendean . co . vu)

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas .co .vu /mail)

Sam glared at the computer, and then at Dean, and then back at the computer. Why did Dean always have to use his computer to watch his fucking porn? He said so to Dean, who looked sheepish.

"How was I to know that website would put viruses on your damn laptop?" he asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"Dean, pretty much all those sites have viruses. You should know that by now. And this one has fucked coding. I can't get it off."

"Call Charlie then. Ask her what to do."

"You call her. You were the one that put it on there in the first place."

"It's you freaking laptop."

"It was your freaking po-"

Sam's sentence was interrupted by flapping wings.

"Sam," Cas said from his spot behind Dean. "Dean." He leaned down for a kiss.

"Ergh," Sam said, turning away, but not before he saw Dean's tongue enter Cas' mouth. Eventually, the two pulled away, Dean flushed and swollen-lipped, but Cas looking unaffected.

"I heard you are having computer trouble," Cas said, moving over towards Sam and the laptop. "Perhaps I can help."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how a computer works?"

"Of course, Dean. I watched as your kind invented them. I watched as they evolved them into what they are today. I know every single piece of coding to every type of thing that these amazing machines can do. Let me look at it."

Sam handed it over, still hesitant. Cas sat down on the end of the bed, beside Dean, and began typing away, fingers flying over the keys. Dean leaned over slightly so he could see what he was doing, but the lines of numbers meant nothing to him. Several minutes later, with both Sam and Dean watching in amazement as Cas typed away, not once looking at the keyboard, he pressed enter, and the computer started hissing.

"Oh," Cas said, frowning at the computer and steam started pouring from the vents on the bottom.

"What did you do?" Sam asked in shock, his face quickly bleeding from awe to mixed anger and desperation.

"It seems I forgot a few lines to get rid of the virus. I put in the coding to explode the motherboard." Cas put the laptop on the bed and stood up. "I suggest we leave. Now."

"What? Why?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas' arm.

"When it explodes, it will explode the whole room. We must leave. We don't have long. Grab your things and I'll transport us away."

Doing as told, Cas took both of them by the wrist and flew them several hundred yards away from the motel room. They watched as the windows in the room blew out, smoke filtering out seconds later. Sam screamed.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Cas said, hanging his head. "I always fuck everything up." He turned away so he didn't have to see Sam's livid face. "Even your brother," he said quietly, but Sam still heard.

He threw his hands up in the air and walked away, complaining about angels and coding and knowledge of everything.

They watched him walk away, a smirk on both their faces. "Are you going to tell him that actually wasn't his laptop?" Dean asked, turning to Cas.

"Maybe later," he replied, turning to Dean. "But at the moment, we have other things to do…" Dean wasn't about to complain about an angry brother when Cas started dragging him towards the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: _deAN HAS A COLD AND SAM AND CAS HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM _from anonymous

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr, or here.

* * *

><p>Dean rarely got sick. And when he did, he sucked it up and kept moving. But eventually, Dean knew all his suppressed illness would catch up to him, and he'd be bedridden for weeks. He just hoped it was in a lull of monsters traversing the Earth. Or at least, America.<p>

That day arrived just as they finished up a hunt in Kansas City, a mere 5 hour drive from Lebanon. Dean couldn't stop sneezing, and his coughs brought up large amounts of greenish phlegm.

"That's it, Dean. You aren't driving home. You need to rest," Sam said as Dean doubled over, coughing up his lungs just as he slid the key into the Impala's door. Dean couldn't argue, and slid into the back so he could lie down, Cas taking shotgun. Sam was even kind enough to put up with the Metallica that was already in the cassette player on the trip home, just to keep Dean pleased.

When they arrived back at the Bunker, Cas carried a sleeping Dean in, lying him down on his bed and stripping him off. Sam drove back into town to get some things they'd need to help Dean combat his illness, and some groceries so they could make soup for Dean, and themselves. When Sam got back, it was to see that Cas had taken Dean's temperature, washed him off as best he could with disturbing him and was now sitting beside his bed, reading to him from his battered copy of Slaughterhouse Five.

"He doing okay?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes. I got his temperature down a bit, but I'll need to wake him up soon so he can take in some fluids," Cas said, looking up from the book. At the sound of a new voice, Dean blearily opened his eyes.

"Hey, guys," he said, reaching up and rubbing the sleep from them.

"Dean," Cas said, leaning down and brushing his lips aganist his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Still lousy," Dean replied, flushing slightly at Cas' gentle touches.

"I'll go start dinner," Sam said, smiling at Dean. "Cas will take care of you in the mean time." He left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Drink," Cas said, picking up a glass of water from Dean's bedside table and handing it to him. "And then I'll take your temperature again."

Dean smiled as he took the glass. While he knew was going to get a little annoyed at the care being laid on him while he was sick, he couldn't of chosen a better time if he'd tried.

"Thanks, Cas. Love you," he mumbled into the water.

Cas smiled affectionately. "Love you, too, Dean. Now get better."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: _can you write about dean trying to get cas into some classic rock but all cas wants to listen to is lana del rey and marina and the diamonds uwu _from anonymous

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr or here.

* * *

><p>I was sick of this. For the last three weeks, from different ends of the Bunker, Dean and Cas had been blaring their music – Dean being the usual classic rock, and Cas; I wasn't even sure what had influenced his taste but it wasn't me and it<em>certainly<em> wasn't Dean. All you could hear from the room Cas had temporarily moved into while this music battle was happening was Lana Del Ray and Marina & The Diamonds.

It all started when Dean had decided that Cas needed to start enjoying music. And seeing as all that Dean listened to was classic rock: AC/DC, Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Styx, Def Leppard, Black Sabbath – I could keep going, but you get the picture. He'd sat Cas down one afternoon, and told him to pick out a bunch of cassette and records, and listen to them, and come back in a week with the songs he liked. Cas frowned.

"No," he said.

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I already have music I like, Dean. I don't need your help."

"Oh," Dean said, his brow creasing in confusion. "Well, what music do you like?"

"Well, I like bands like Imagine Dragons and Bastille," Cas said, and I watched on hesitantly from the door as Dean's face when from confusion to startled anger. "But I also really like Alt-J and Nicki Minaj. But most of all, I like Marina & The Diamonds and Lana Del Ray."

That was it. That was all Dean needed to explode. I have never, ever seen Dean more angry in my life.

"What!?" he shouted, startling Cas, who really should've been expecting this. "Lana Del Ray? Fucking Lana Del Ray?" He punched the table. "Cas, what the fuck? How the fuck did you get into _Lana Del Ray_ of all singers? What happened to Metallica? AC/DC? Freaking _Led Zeppelin!_ You wear all of my old band shirts!" he gestured to the fading Def Leppard shirt Cas was wearing. "I thought that meant you liked them!"

"I like them, Dean," Cas said, voice calm. "But I find more joy out of listening to the ones I listed."

Dean's face went eight shades of bitch face before he huffed, turned on his heel and stormed his way towards his and Cas' shared room. Before he slammed the door, he shouted down the hallway, "don't even bother coming to bed tonight, Cas! You're sleeping on the couch!" Then the door slammed.

Cas turned to me with large blue eyes. I held up my hands. "Don't look to me. I'll help you set up a temporary room for you to stay in."

Cas sighed. "Thanks Sam. I guess I should've been expecting this."

"Yeah, well, Dean will get over it soon."

Three weeks passed and here I was, stuck between Lana Del Ray's _Summertime Sadness _and Metallica's _Nothing Else Matters_, just like the last 21 or so days. There is only so much I can handle, and I had reached my limit days ago. I rang Charlie, and asked (never begged, that was too low) if I could stay with her until this over.

Four days later, I got a call from Dean.

"Hey Sammy. We've sorted out our spat and we're back to fucking, if you want to come back home," he said.

"I didn't need to know about the fucking, but that's good to hear. I'll be back home in a few days."

"Good. See ya then." He hung up. Sighing, I told Charlie I'd be heading back tomorrow.

"Fantastic. I was getting sick of you and your perfect hair," she said jokingly.

Two days later and I was back home, only to find Dean and Cas mixing Lana Del Ray's song with some of Dean's favourite songs. I promptly left again. That's something you don't ever want to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: _Dean and Sam helping human!Cas choose a birthday _from anonymous

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr or here.

* * *

><p>For a while now, since Cas had fully fallen and became human, Sam and Dean had been working on getting him documents, just in case they ever needed them. They had made up a lot of fake ones, yes, but Sam insisted on making ones for the real Cas. Well, as much as they could.<p>

"Full name," Dean said, tapping at the form he was filling out. "Well, Castiel will obviously be your first name, and you don't need a second name, unless you want one. But what will we put for a last name?"

"Do you want to use Novak, like Jimmy?" Sam asked, looking over Dean's shoulder as he wrote down 'Castiel' in block letters in the first name section.

"I think I would like to use Winchester," Cas said, hesitant. "If that's okay with you."

Dean turned to him and smiled. "Making it official so soon, babe?" he said jokingly.

"Yes," Cas said seriously. "I should like to marry you, Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide, and Sam clapped like a child.

"We can fill out the marriage form when we've finished this," Sam said. "And then you will actually be a Winchester."

Dean, still shocked, turned back to the paper and started writing 'Winchester' in the last name section. Sam looked over his shoulder again.

"Okay, we need a birthday. You're the angel of Thursday, right? Why not make it the first Thursday of the year?"

Cas tilted his head. "I think I'd like to to be September the 18th," he said.

"Why?" Sam asked, but before Cas could answer, Dean beat him to it.

"It's the day you pulled me out of Hell," he said quietly, looking up at Cas with wide eyes.

Cas smiled softly. "The greatest day of my existence."

"You're such a sap, Cas."

"Only for you, Dean."

And that's how Cas became Castiel Winchester, born September 18th, husband of Dean Winchester, and brother-in-law of Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: _Hello, you should write Dean being temporarily blind and Cas having to look after him while Sam's away (for whatever reason). Can be Destiel, doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be. Oh, and this line: It should've been me. _from anonymous

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr or here.

* * *

><p>The first thing Dean saw when he woke up was darkness. He blinked. Nope, his eyes where definitely open. So why the hell couldn't he see?<p>

Dean told himself to stay calm; panicking certainly wasn't going to bring back his vision. He felt around on the other side of his bed: empty, but still warm. Castiel had gotten up not long ago then. Getting out of bed and wandering around when he couldn't see probably wasn't the best course of action, even though he knew his way around the Bunker pretty well by now. So he yelled.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as loud as he could. Dean heard the door swing open and hurried footsteps rush to his bed; he guessed people were right when they say if you lose one sense, your others improve to make up for it. He could smell Cas as he leaned over him, and feel his warm breath ghost across his face.

"Dean?" Castiel said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see," Dean said simply, turning his head to where he guessed Cas to be standing. "Woke up and everything was black."

"You can't see at all?" Cas' voice was calm, but Dean could hear the panicking under layer.

"Nope."

Castiel crawled back onto the bed, stroking his fingers through Dean's hair. "Perhaps it was something yesterday that you touched, when we were cleaning out that storage room?"

Dean hummed. It was likely that one of the objects he had moved was cursed. "That's probably correct," he said, pushing has head slightly more into Cas' gentle touch.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here and, uhm…" Cas paused. "Get some more sleep or something, okay? We'll figure this out, Dean. You'll have your vision back in no time." Dean certainly did not whimper as Cas removed his hand from his hair and crawled back of the bed to go see if anything they had touched yesterday was cursed. He snuggled back into the blankets, pulling Cas' pillow to him and curling around it. He hoped Cas could figure this out. What if he never got to see his beautiful boyfriend's face ever again? Trying to stay calm, Dean fell back to sleep.

—-

Castiel found the cursed object pretty quickly; a small box that had been cursed so that whomever opened it would wake up blind and stay so for a week. Something about getting revenge on a woman who had watched men change was written in the records. Cas sighed. He could do nothing to reverse the curse, but at least it was only a week, right?

"Should have been me," he whispered to himself, setting the file of the box back in its place. "Should have been me…" He wandered back to their bedroom to tell Dean, repeating to himself that it was only a week.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: _How about a story where Castiel hurts himself in class and it's Dean (the handsome and mysterious guy in the same year as Cas and it's possible that Cas has a massive crush on him but haven't talked to him) who take him to the infirmary? aha I don't know I just thought of that ;) _from anonymous

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr or here.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Castiel said, raising his hand. His injured hand no less, so that blood dribbled down his arm and onto the cuff of his school shirt. He hoped his mother could it out. The teacher looked over at him.<p>

"Yes, Castiel?" he asked, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the blood.

"I, uhm, may have cut myself with the scalpel." Castiel looked at the bloody scalpel that was laying beside his even bloodier lamb's heart. He probably had lamb blood in his system now.

"I can see that…" his teacher said slowly. "You best go see the nurse. Take Dean with you."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat when the teacher said 'Dean'. He looked at the said boy, who looked at his teacher, bored, before looking at Castiel. Dean blinked, set down his scalpel and started walking towards the classroom door. "Well," he asked, stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming? You're the injured one, after all."

Castiel hurried after him. He couldn't help but stare at Dean and they walked along the empty school corridor towards the health centre. Dean noticed, of course, and turned to look at him.

"Hey," he said coolly, obviously looking Castiel up and down. Castiel flushed, looking down at the ground. "I don't think we've talked before."

"Uh," Castiel said eloquently, still looking at the ground. His shoes were scuffed. "No, I don't think we have." Blood dripped out his palm onto the floor.

"You cut yourself pretty deep," Dean said, reaching over and taking Castiel's hand into his. Cas felt like he was going to pass out. "How'd you do it?"

Castiel had been looking at Dean, of course, but he couldn't say that to a boy he'd never talked to before who was currently holding his hand and willingly getting Castiel's blood all over him. "I, um, I got distracted…"

"Distracted, eh?" Dean looked at Castiel in a way that told him he knew why. Castiel flushed harder. "Was it worth being distracted by?"

"Oh, yes," Castiel said, looking up at Dean from his under his lashes, biting his lip. Dean was seemingly making him bolder.

"Perhaps this distraction can kiss you better?" Dean said bluntly, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Castiel thought perhaps the world would stop.

"Uh-" was all he managed to get out before Dean had pushed his against the wall, mouth on his and warm hands still gently holding his injured one. Castiel was convinced the world _had_ stopped.

They missed the rest of biology, only making it to the health centre well into the next period. Once Castiel's hand was disinfected and bandaged, Castiel proceeded to find out why people skipped class to go kiss behind the bleachers. By the end of week, they were dating. By the end of high school, they were a serious couple. At the end of five years, they were married. Castiel had never been more grateful for an injury.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: _human!au where dean drops his phone in a sewage grate and cas is the not-as-uptight-as-dean-thought business man who helps him dig it out (and then slips his number in when dean isn't looking _from anonymous

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr or here.

* * *

><p>So far, Dean Winchester had had a very shitty day. He woke up late and had to miss breakfast, and so was hungry all day. His laptop broke down on him, and he lost the report he had almost finished typing up for his boss. His coffee at lunch had <em>soy milk <em>instead of full cream. Dean was tired and pissed off, and really he just wanted to get home and have a hot shower before curling up in bed and sleeping. But that was too much to ask, wasn't it?

Dean was walking home; his apartment was only a few blocks away and the walk was pretty much the only exercise he got. He was reading the emails he hadn't gotten to at work on his phone, not really paying attention to the people around him when some rude jerk shoved into him, making him drop his phone. It skittered across the sidewalk before falling into the sewage grate. Dean just kind of stared at it in shock. The ass that ran into him didn't even apologise, let alone try help him get it out.

Pushing through the crowd, he dropped down next to the grate and peered in. It was dark and he could barely see, but the light from the shops around him glinted off the now cracked screen. Dean groaned. Now he'd have to buy a new phone. Behind him, he heard some clear their throat. Dean wasn't in the mood for asshats who wanted to waste his time, and he turned around angrily, ready to abuse the crap out of this person. He stopped suddenly when he saw the man's face. Dean would never openly admit he swung both ways, but he'd make an exception for the person standing before him. The first thing that struck him was the man's stunning blue eyes. Dean opened his mouth to same something rude, but instantly closed it again when the man the man started to talk.

"Do you need any help, sir?" he asked, his voice sounding like he'd just woken up for three days sleep.

"Uhm…" Dean replied, ever the intelligent one. "My phone got dropped down the grate."

The man set down his case and knelt down beside Dean. He peered into the space. "Can you reach it?"

"I haven't tried," Dean said, bracing himself on one hand to slip his arm through the bars and try reach his phone. His fingers couldn't _quite_ reach it, his shoulder blocking him from going any further. Dean huffed angrily.

"Let me try," the man said, looking at Dean. His dark brown hair looked black in the fading sunlight, and Dean moved away from the grate without breaking eye contact.

"Sure, go ahead," Dean said almost automatically. One corner of the man's mouth quirked up, and he shuffled closer to the grate. His shoulders weren't as broad as Dean's, and he could push them through a little further, his fingers just managing to grab Dean's phone. With a triumphant smile, he withdrew his arm. He looked at Dean's phone, which was a little wet, very scratched, and currently having a bit of a technological spam. He held it out to Dean, his smile turning into a slight frown.

Dean sighed, and took his phone. "Thanks, man," he said, still unsure of the man's name.

"Castiel," the man said. "My name is Castiel Novak." He flushed, looking down. From his inner jacket pocket, he pulled out a card and a pen. On it, he wrote his name and mobile number in neat block. "Call me sometime, perhaps?" he asked, holding the card out to Dean.

Dean smiled and took the card. "When I get a new phone, I sure will." He got to his feet, tucking the card away safely. "Expect a call from Dean Winchester soon!" Dean guessed he could put up with his phone being destroyed if it meant he gained an amazing boyfriend out of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: _Dean is dragged along to go shopping with his younger brother so he actually has something nice to wear for his mothers birthday. Dean never knew shopping could be this fun when the tailor comes to suit him up _from anonymous.

Prompts can be sent to boldcastiel (kittencas . co . vu /mail) on Tumblr or here.

* * *

><p>Dean hated shopping. It was boring; at eighteen years old, Dean had far better things to do with his time than be dragged out the shopping centre with his father and annoying kid brother, Sam.<p>

"Dean, you need something nice to wear for your mother's birthday," John had said the day before. "You'll be coming with Sam and I tomorrow to the tailors, and we'll have a proper suit made up for you." Dean had grumbled, but he could never disobey his father's orders, and so here he was, waiting for the tailor to finish measuring up Sammy to start on him. Dean could admit that tailor was hot. He was probably early twenties, with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, and brown hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was almost as tall as his father, and was currently bent over, measuring how long Sammy's mile long legs were, giving Dean a great view of his ass, clad in tight black slacks.

Dean flushed violently when the tailor – Castiel, his name tag said, and what a gorgeous name that would be for him to scream while being fucked over the counter – turned around and spotted him staring. Castiel just smiled, and wrote down his measurement before measuring Sam's other leg. Fifteen minutes later, Sam was done, and it was Dean's turn. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the small podium he had to stand on.

"Hello," Castiel said pleasantly, turning to a new page in his notebook and writing 'Dean Winchester' at the top in neat cursive. "How are you today?"

"I- I'm well, thank you," Dean said, flushing. Castiel smiled a little brighter.

"We'll choose what fabric you'd like your suit made from first," he said, leading the way over to the wall filled with hundreds of different materials, made of all different fabrics and in a range of colours. "Your brother chose this this one." He pulled down a sample of light grey material. "So if you want to be cute and match?"

Dean scrunched up his nose. "No thank you," he said. Castiel laughed and returned the sample to its place.

"What kind of colour do you think you'd like?" he asked, running his fingers along the samples.

Dean looked along the wall, thinking. "Perhaps something simple, like a dark blue? Navy?" Castiel hummed and pulled down a few samples.

"How about something like hunter green?" he suggested, pulling down a sample of said colour. "It would bring out your eyes." Dean took the fabric from the tailor and smiled.

"I like this one. Thank you." Castiel's small smile was beautiful, and he wrote down the material Dean chose in his notebook.

"Alright. I'll measure you up now. If you could please stand on the podium and hold your arms out." Dean did as told, feeling a little foolish as he spread his arms out. Castiel came over with his tape measure and started to measure him out, writing down the lengths as he went. Dean stood as still as he could so not to interrupt Castiel's work, answering his questions as politely as possible.

He learnt that Castiel was in college, doing an art and fashion course, and that working here was part of his degree. He learnt that he had five older siblings; four brothers and one sister. He learnt a whole lot about Castiel, and he was intrigued. He wanted to get to know him more, and he would never admit that he was actually sad when his measurements were all taken. In the corner of his notebook, Castiel wrote down a number and tore it out, handing it to Dean.

"Give me a call sometime," he said with a smile. "Perhaps I can take you to a movie?" Dean blushed and smiled shyly, pocketing the paper.

Next Friday, he and Castiel watched Guardians of the Galaxy together. Castiel drove him home and kissed him chastely in the car before Dean got out. Smiling, Dean opened the door to his house.

"What's got you so happy?" Mary asked, smiling at her eldest son.

Dean shrugged. "Guess I just had my mind changed a little for the better about shopping."


End file.
